


everyday i love you

by loonacode



Series: sonatine. [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, college student!haseul, friendly lipsoul, hasoul, idk what their ship name is, jinseul, part time worker!jinsoul, repost, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonacode/pseuds/loonacode
Summary: jinsoul waits everyday for when haseul stops by at her work and haseul also does her fair share of waiting.





	everyday i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys it's i, the worst and messiest fic author ever.  
> some of you might have come across this piece before as it's a shameless repost - it used to be a chapter of my now deleted drabble collection '알 수 없는 비밀; sonatine'. i decided to delete and repost all the chapters as solos cause it was bothering me the way it was before - it looked really messy to me? i'm sorry for this confusion. there won't be no more deleting and reposting from now on.
> 
> original publication date: 2017-11-10

It took quite a while for Jinsoul to realize the admiration she had for fellow women was nowhere near sister-like appreciation. She wanted those colored lips against her own, she wanted to get lost on their smooth fruit-scented curves and to be in love and loved as well; She wanted girls like Jo Haseul to wait for her at home after a tiring day at work.

She doubted Haseul ever thought about Jinsoul being so head over heels for her, after all, Jinsoul was just a cashier at a convenience store Haseul always stopped by on route to the Yonsei University and back home. She doubted Haseul knew how Jinsoul would get up every day and hush to work knowing Haseul would pass by in a few minutes, and that she'd get through the day and rude customers holding onto the thought of the other girl's crossing the door just some minutes before Jinsoul's shift was done.

That was why Jinsoul was running down the street shoving a slice of bread into her mouths as she tried to button up her shirt at the same time. Her phone didn't charge overnight so her alarm didn't ring and now she was very much late and pretty much running for her life because she knew Jungeun, her coworker who had the shift right before her's, would probably murder her if she took any longer to arrive. But Jungeun's rage wasn't what she feared the most. She just hoped Haseul was maybe just as late as her on that morning.

"Sorry, sorry," she blurted out as she bumped on a stranger on the sidewalk, speeding up as the store was getting more and more visible, the neon sign looking useless in the early morning light. She could now see a rather impatient Jungeun sitting by the cashier, typing angrily on her phone and for a moment there she was happy her's was dead at home.

But Haseul was nowhere to be seen. Jinsoul quickly glanced at her watch and the bright 2:03PM felt like a punch on her face. She was over half an hour late. Haseul had probably passed by already and she had missed her so cherished early morning vitamin. If only she ran faster if only she had set up and actual clock alarm and...

"Ouch" Jinsoul hissed landing on the floor after tripping over whoever was sitten in the bench right across her destination. Ready to curse them, she looked up only for her eyes to meet Haseul's eery ones "Oh"

"A-Are you alright?" Haseul got on her knees quickly, her head floating centimeters over Jinsoul's. "Did you get hurt? Do you need any help get-" she suddenly stopped, all her blood rushing to her face as she abruptly backed off, sitting straight on the floor. 

"Sorry, I didn't really see you. I was in a rush" Jinsoul rose up from the ground, sitting across a still red Haseul, herself blushing at that sight.

"Yeah," the other pinched her own nose, a shy smile on her lips "I... I noticed you were late" 

Jinsoul was struck by Haseul acknowledging not only her existence but also taking note of her habits.

"You're not also following your usual schedule" she mumbled back, the undying feeling of butterflies in her stomach as strong as ever.

"I-"

"Yah, Jung Jinsoul! Get your ass over here, I wanna go home" an angry Jungeun shouted standing outside the store and Jinsoul fired her an angry look "Why are you so late??" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, sorry" she shouted back getting up as Haseul did the same, looking even more embarrassed than before "Sorry for that" the other girl only nodded and stretched her head.

Walking towards the store together was somewhat awkward yet comfortable. The sound of Haseul's breathe and her feet against the fallen leaves, her sparkling presence right beside her - the awkward silence couldn't take that away, not even Jungeun's unstoppable complaints could.

"You seriously owe me one" her coworker sighed as she threw the keys at her, quickly waving goodbye "Au revoir, loser, and Miss Jo. Now this girl is finally getting her sleep" 

Jinsoul just rolled her eyes as she held the door open in order to Haseul to enter, the light brown haired girl floating down the aisles to look for whatever she wanted to.

That was something Jinsoul thought that was quite weird, actually. Whenever Haseul came in - at least after the very first time - she came out with something completely random. On the first time, she bought a notebook, the next time just a couple snacks. There was also this time in which she bought a single a lighter and that other time she left with some rather ugly sunglasses. Jinsoul never questioned her picks, that, of course, would be inappropriate and rude, but it always left her wondering about her actual purposes - Especially at that moment, considering she was past her usual time already.

She wasn't complaining neither. Haseul could buy anything she wanted as long as she stopped by like she did every day.

The blonde girl merely had time to settle down and Haseul was already standing in front of her, a bottle of tea on her hands, which she quickly handed over to Jinsoul with some cash, still looking down.

"I was waiting for you" She suddenly mumbled and the other girl froze, her arms going towards the paper bags pile, the bottle on her right hand. She looked up and her eyes met Haseul's once again and for a moment there everything seemed too small to be a bother. Haseul, with her cheeks and neck still burning, had her eyes looking straight into the other girl's soul, her lips pushed together to form a line. "I was waiting for you just like you always wait for me"

"You-"

"There's no need for packing" Haseul hushed to say, grabbing the bottle again, shoving it on her bag quickly "Thanks" she turned her back and rushed outside as if her life depended on it, and for a glimpse of a moment Jinsoul could've sworn she saw her smile.

***

The watch beeped as it marked 9:30pm - and just like that Jinsoul's shift was done. She was happy but the feeling was for sure bittersweet. Yeah, she was finally going home. But Haseul hadn't shown up that night, and she really wanted to see her again.

The bell ring and Jinsoul looked up from her watch to catch a breathless, sweaty Haseul, her bag half open, the bottle of tea still there - untouched.

"This time I'm the late one" 

"Actually, you're right on time, I just need to close the store" Jinsoul mused echoing the other's smile "Shall we go somewhere else?" to which Haseul, looking amazed and surprise nodded.

Jinsoul's heart fastened up. That was going to be a good night, for sure.


End file.
